Call of the Sirenas
by Li'lPinkMew
Summary: A mysterious young woman shows up, and tells the trio about a very different kind of Pokémon . . . *AAML warning* I only made this PG because I don't think little kids would uderstand this very well. Review or I'll Hyper Beam your hiney off the face of t


Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Pokemon. Kids love me. I'm going to get Ash and Misty together eventually.

And if you believe that, I have a bridge to sell you. J 

I dun own it, kapish? Good. I'll shut up now.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Call of the Sirenas

A dark silhouette loomed on the horizon — the shadow of a large ship. Someone was standing on the prow, binoculars in hand, watching; waiting. For what, no one knew. Suddenly, the someone's small, dark form moved quickly.

"Captain! They're heading straight for the Sirenas! I have to warn them or they will be in grave danger!" cried a young woman's frightened voice." Guard the ship while I'm gone!"

"But Jeanette —"

"Do as I say, Captain!" The shadow leaped off of the ship's prow.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Boy, it's been weeks since we left the port."

"No it hasn't, Misty, it's only been a few days."

"Still, it's a good thing Brock made plenty of food — we could be out here a long time with your sense of direction."

"Hey!"

Three children — Ash, Misty, and Brock, of course — were on a boat, heading across a bay to the next town in Johto. Suddenly, an island appeared on the horizon, with black shadows moving around on it.

"There's an island! Maybe we can land there, I see people!"

THUD. 

The small boat rocked slightly as a dark form landed on it. A British-accented voice called out a warning.

"Quick! Cover your ears before the Sirenas see you!"

They all obeyed without questions, as this sounded important. Soon the sun rose, and the dark shapes on the island disappeared.

"It's safe now. They're gone," said the shadow, now, as the sun rose, being revealed as a young woman of about fifteen. Brock goggled at her as she introduced herself as Jeanette, a Ghost Pokémon researcher. With her long, black hair, gray clothes, and pale skin, she could have passed for a ghost herself any day.

Ash introduced himself, as did the others — Brock most enthusiastically, saying that she was even more beautiful than all of the Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys put together. She just gave him a smile (which would have made any man melt at her feet instantly) and went up to pet Pikachu.

"So what are Sirenas?" Ash asked, confused.

"It's a little hard to explain," Jeanette replied, "so let me put it this way. Do any of you know what sirens are?"

Ash and Brock just looked as blank as two Psyducks, but Misty screwed her face up in the effort to remember something. She spoke. "If you're talking about the sirens in Greek mythology, I think I know. Weren't they beautiful mermaids that lured sailors to their deaths with their songs?"

"Exactly. Well, the Sirenas are almost identical, except for one thing — they are Pokémon of the Ghost and Dark types."

"Dark?"

"It's a new type that was just discovered only a few months ago," she replied.

"Oh."

"Anyways, these are not just any Pokémon. They are the only known Ghost type so far that is not part Poison. So they are actually ghosts!"

"Well, why are they so dangerous?" Misty asked.

"They aren't too dangerous to you or me, Misty, because we are women. However, they are extremely dangerous to those of the male gender. Oh boy. This is going to take a while to explain. Hey, what say we land on that island over there and set up camp, eh?"

"Sounds good to me," Ash said.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

As they headed to the island, Jeanette went on to explain that the Sirenas feed off of a person's life energy — sort of like vampires. They go after young men because they have more energy than women do. As she pointed out, Sirenas are deadly. If you're caught and you don't get out in time, you're a goner for sure. 

"Here we are. Let's see if we can find a good place to sleep tonight," Jeanette said cheerily as she stepped onto the shore.

They walked for about fifteen minutes, making small talk, before they found a clearing big enough to set up camp. Jeanette glanced at her beeping watch. Her eyes widened.

"Oh dear. Er, I need to go. Be back in a few minutes!" she said as she jumped up and took off like a bullet through the forest.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Don't know," Ash replied. "Well, let's get started!"

Misty threw one last suspicious look over her shoulder, and then followed the boys into the clearing.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeanette shot through the trees like a Rapidash towards a castle in the distance. It was gigantic, made of huge, black stone blocks and with very few windows to let in light. It seemed to swallow up all the light that hit the walls, and it sent shivers down her backbone just looking at it. But she kept going, towards the huge ebony doors, which opened at her slightest touch. She walked into the enormous foyer, which was so dark she could barely see. There was a large chandelier, made of dark onyx instead of crystal, but no light came from it. Then she walked into the throne room and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Metallia! Are you in here?"

"Ah, Jeanette. I am glad you could come." The voice was high and cold as ice. A shadowy figure materialized on the throne. It was in the shape of a woman, with long, flowing hair and piercing red eyes that seemed to suck all the life out of the room (well, at least what was left of it). Metallia leaned forward.

"I have something to ask of you."

Jeanette scowled. "What is it this time, Metallia?" she asked scornfully.

Metallia narrowed her sinister red eyes at Jeanette. "You have not brought us much food lately," she replied smoothly. "You know just as well as I do that we must have one good meal a week or we will starve."

"Get to the point." Jeanette folded her arms loosely across her chest. "I have better things to do."

"Fine," Metallia answered curtly. "Now, I have a plan to get us a good feast. I've seen a young boy and his friends land on the island. Here, I'll show you." She waved a hand over the reflective pool in front of her. Her and Jeanette's reflections rippled and changed into a moving picture of . . . Ash, Misty, and Brock!! "The boy in the hat is the one we want," Metallia said, pointing to Ash.

__

No! Not Ash! Jeanette thought frantically. She quickly concealed her fear and shock. "I met them earlier today," she said, desperately trying to keep her voice from quavering.

"Then you know where they are sleeping tonight." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"Good. I plan to have one of my subjects put her most powerful spell on him. As you know, this spell can only be broken by true love. So my plan is foolproof!"

"But what about the girl? I talked to them, and she seemed to really care about the boy."

Metallia waved it off. "Mere infatuation. It cannot be true love."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Metallia. I scanned her mind, and I did not see a simple crush. Actually, I — "

"_Are you arguing with me?_" Metallia's eyes burned with a fire unseen in human eyes.

"No, I was just saying —"

"SILENCE!!" Metallia roared. "I will NOT be contradicted by a mere slave! GO!_ NOW!_"

"Hmph. Gladly," Jeanette muttered as she headed for the doorway. Suddenly she stopped. "Just one more thing."

"What now?"

"Just because I'm under a family obligation," she smirked, "doesn't mean I can't be a stool Pidgey if I want to." With that, she turned and left, leaving a very confused Metallia to wonder what she meant.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeanette ran back to Ash and the others, glad to be out of that dreary castle. She rushed into the clearing where Misty and Ash were putting out the sleeping bags and Brock was cooking dinner. 

"Where were you?" Misty asked.

"Sorry," Jeanette returned. "Had some family business to attend to." The sun was setting, so she offered to go get some firewood, which everyone gladly accepted. She was back within minutes with enough firewood to last them the whole night. They piled it up, and Jeanette started the fire. It blazed beautifully, so they sat down around it to eat.

As she ate, Jeanette stared absentmindedly into the fire, thinking about what she had found out that day. Should she warn them? After all, Ash _was_ in danger. But on the other hand, she didn't want to worry them too much before she knew all the facts. Either way, there was a chance that she would regret her choice later . . . _If I tell them now, Misty will probably go crazy and do something rash and then we're all done for. But if I _don't_ tell them now, I put Ash in danger. _She sighed. _Maybe I should sleep on it . . ._

"Jeanette, are you all right?" Misty's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just…thinking, that's all."

Misty shrugged and continued eating. Although she couldn't help but notice Jeanette didn't quite meet her eyes when she answered . . .

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brock yawned. "I think it's about time we hit the hay, guys."

"I agree," Jeanette said sleepily. "I've had a long day."

Everyone climbed into their sleeping bags as Misty poured a little water on the fire.

"Goodnight, everybody," Ash said as he crawled inside his.

Brock was soon snoring, but Jeanette couldn't sleep. She still had a lot on her mind. She rolled over on her side to face Misty. She was awake too, strangely enough. _That's odd,_ Jeanette thought. _Why would she be awake too? Wonder what's on her mind._ She chuckled quietly. _Oh, silly me, I forgot. I can find out easily enough. _She closed her eyes and concentrated on Misty as hard as she could. Soon Misty's thoughts were ringing in Jeanette's head as clear as a bell.

__

. . . wish I could figure out some way to tell him. But what will his reaction be if I do tell him? Will he gag? Laugh so hard I'll never be able to show my face around him again? What? She sighed._ How can I be sure he feels the same way? No, there's no chance he'll like me after all I've done to him . . ._

Jeanette smiled. She'd heard all she needed to hear. She rolled over and closed her eyes again.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. _Oh, great, another premonition, _she thought. _Probably just a wild Ratatta or something_._ Sometimes being telekinetic is such a hassle. _She turned over again. But before long, she heard something else.

"PIKAPIIIII!!!!!"

Jeanette sat bolt upright. She caught a fleeting glimpse of something gray and shadow-like. She knew instantly what it was. On impulse, her eyes flew to Ash's sleeping bag. Her worst fear was confirmed.

He was gone.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_No,_" she whispered. "No — it can't be!" She dropped to her knees. "And it's all my fault! I knew I should have told you!" 

Misty was starting to panic. "What happened? Where'd he go? Where is he?" 

"I know where he is," said Jeanette in a hollow, dead sort of voice. "But there's no hope for him now."

"Where is he then?" Misty said, looking as though she were about to cry.

The words stuck in Jeanette's throat. She had difficulty getting them out. "The — the Sirenas have taken him."

Misty stifled a cry. "N — no . . . " She barely avoided bursting into tears. Then she suddenly regained her composure, and a look of determination replaced the look of barely controlled terror.

"We're going to get him out of there!" she said forcefully.

"No!" said Jeanette fearfully. "It is far too dangerous! You will be killed!"

"I don't care if it kills me if it means saving Ash!" Misty yelled dangerously.

Jeanette looked at her in awe. _This is no mere crush,_ she thought. _Nowhere near one. Metallia was wrong._ "If you insist . . . But like I said, it will be very risky," she said aloud. "Brock will have to wait here. It will be too dangerous for him."

"Let's go!" said Misty, yanking Jeanette's arm.

"We will need to get there faster than if we ran," said Jeanette. "We will ride these." She threw out two Pokéballs, and two Rapidashes appeared. "Get on."

They raced through the forest, until they reached the same castle that Jeanette had visited earlier. They hopped off the Rapidashes and Jeanette returned them. They turned to face the castle.

"Well . . . are you ready, Misty?" said Jeanette rather nervously.

Misty didn't say anything. She just stared at the castle door, then turned to Jeanette and nodded.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sneaked inside quietly, Jeanette looking worried, Misty looking frightened but determined. Jeanette beckoned for Misty to follow her, and they entered a huge throne room.

"Where is he?" Misty whispered, glancing around.

"Over there." Jeanette pointed to what looked like a large, icy blue-gray crystal suspended in midair over the throne. Inside it was —

"Ash . . ." Misty murmured.

His skin was paler than usual and probably clammy. Misty recognized the deadened look in his brown eyes — it was the same look he had worn when he had been put under Hypnosis attack by those Exeggcute that one time. She stared at him for a minute. "Is he . . .?" she asked Jeanette, leaving it open delicately.

"No," Jeanette whispered back. "Not yet. He is under the Sirenas' spell." She looked up at Ash sadly. "But if we don't get him out fast, he will be by nightfall."

"But . . . how are we going to get him out of here?" said Misty with difficulty (she had a lump in her throat).

"First I need to tell you how to break the spell," said Jeanette in a more businesslike tone. "What you need to do is —"

CRASH!!

A black lightning bolt shot out of nowhere, just barely missing the two girls. They whirled around to see where it had come from. Jeanette paled when she saw it.

An enormous Sirena stood right in front of them, charging up another Nightshade attack. By instinct, Jeanette grabbed Misty's arm and teleported away.

"Arrrrrgh! Come back here!" the Sirena screeched.

"Not on your life, airhead!" Jeanette retorted, sticking her tongue out.

"Why you little —!" The Sirena fired another attack at her, but she teleported away again.

"Misty! Get to the doorway and wait!" Jeanette cried, and Misty obeyed immediately. Jeanette continued to teleport all over the place to dodge the Sirena's Nightshade attack.

Only problem was, there were more of them now.

Jeanette was feeling the beginnings of panic, when she glanced up at the crystal imprisoning Ash and had a sudden inspiration.

"Nyaah! Can't catch me!" she jeered at the Sirenas, still teleporting everywhere and jumping from rafter to rafter.

The Sirenas were boiling mad now, and that was exactly what Jeanette wanted. She suddenly jumped in front of the crystal and bounced off of it, causing the Sirenas to shatter the crystal. Ash started falling, but Jeanette stopped him with her telekinesis.

__

Misty, she said telepathically, _get him out of here! I'll hold them off!_

__

But —

Go!

Misty ran over and grabbed Ash and carried him out of the castle. The Sirenas didn't even notice. They were too busy being furious at Jeanette.

Suddenly Jeanette was cornered by none other than Metallia herself.

"You will pay for this, human," she hissed, bearing down on Jeanette.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Misty ran off through the forest (as fast as she could with a twelve-year-old boy in her arms). She stopped in a deserted clearing because she couldn't run anymore. She set Ash down gently and dropped to her knees beside him. She just looked at him for a while, trying to figure out a way to wake him up. 

"Ash? Come on, buddy, wake up!" She tapped him hard on the cheek. No good. "Ash, please! Please wake up!" A lump was starting to form in her throat, so she had difficulty speaking. "Please . . ." she whispered. Suddenly the words to a song she had heard a while back came floating into her memory.

__

"I need you like water, like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy from heaven's gate . . ."

She finally realized something she had been denying for two years. She really did need him. She swallowed. "I guess now would be a good time to do the thing I've been wanting to do for so long . . ."

She tried to force back tears, but to no avail. Suddenly tears were running down her face as she looked at the boy she had secretly adored for so long. Silently sobbing, she leaned down toward him and kissed him.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Metallia was advancing on Jeanette. Jeanette closed her eyes tightly. _I guess dying won't be so bad,_ she thought to herself as she waited for the blow to fall.

But it never came.

Instead came a piercing scream from Metallia. Jeanette was completely bewildered until she realized what had happened.

__

Misty's broken the spell! Metallia is being destroyed! she thought, still shaken but immensely happy.

Metallia continued to scream like a banshee. Suddenly she exploded into a hundred wisps of smoke (along with her subjects) and was gone.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Misty, I never knew you cared."

Misty, who had her face in her hands, crying, had not realized that Ash was awake. She looked at the Ash, who had a smirk on his face. She was partly shocked and incredibly embarrassed. "Um . . . well . . . uh . . . "

"Just one question," Ash said quietly.

"Wh — what's that?" Misty said, blushing redder than a Charmeleon with a sunburn.

"Could you do that again?"

Misty stared at him. _That was _so _not what I was expecting,_ she thought. Still, she felt immensely relieved as they embraced and kissed again.

"Pika!"

__

Click.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Ash asked, looking around.

"No," Misty replied, confused.

Ash shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go back to camp."

"Okay."

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, took you long enough!" said Brock to Ash and Misty as they walked toward him. 

"I see you broke the spell," said Jeanette with a sly grin as she walked up a couple of minutes later.

"How'd you do it?" Brock asked.

"Well . . . " Misty blushed. "It's kind of a secret . . . "

"Pi pika."

Pikachu was tugging on Jeanette's pant leg, holding a small slip of paper.

"Hey, Pikachu." She took the piece of paper Pikachu was handing her. "What's this?"

She looked at it. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Misty.

"Look at this, Brock!" said Jeanette between fits of giggles. Brock looked at it and burst out laughing too.

"Ha ha ha! Did you do this, Pikachu?" he asked.

The yellow creature nodded with a satisfied smirk. "Pika."

"_What's so funny?_" Misty repeated.

Jeanette turned the paper around so they could see it. Ash and Misty both went a lovely shade of crimson.

On the paper was a very nice photograph of the two of them passionately kissing.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeeeeeelll? You peeps like? I NEED FEEDBACK! GIMME FEEDBACK! My teeny ego needs feeding, lol. I might write more. That is, IF I GET FEEDBACK! 

The (unbelievably) cute,

Lil_Pink_Mew


End file.
